


We Become and Forget (But We Are Still The Same)

by Kinky_Darth_Nemo



Category: (i guess) - Fandom, Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek Mythology, Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Character Death, Fae!Hermes, Graphic Description, Multi, Other, Phoenix!Apollo, Post-Apocalyptic Fantasy, Some Humor, bisexual!Apollo, but with a twist, cursing, nonbinary!Hermes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Darth_Nemo/pseuds/Kinky_Darth_Nemo
Summary: The Primordials, sick of the Olympian's arrogance and pride, seeing the world, stormed Olympus and toppled the gods from their thrones, banishing them from the world like the gods had done unto their predecessors, the Titans.The Primordials took helm as the rulers of the Earth once again, ruling with an iron fist and no mercy towards anyone.They tore the barrier between the ordinary and the extraordinary, and let the supernatural run free, not only piercing the veil, but destroying it completely. Chaos reigned on Earth, people panicking en masse with the corrupt governments slowly toppling one by one, conceding to an even more corrupt government.The Primordials swept in after the Great Collapse- taking place in the Cursed Year 2020- placing themselves as the head of the planet, imposing laws and restrictions on both the ordinary and extraordinary alike.Any notions of religion before the Primordials were extremely hard to come by, but the gods had been erased. Wiped from history. Not a trace.They were reincarnated as the very supernaturals they had let loose, forgetting who they truly were and going about their lives.But they will remember.And that's what the Primordials fear.
Kudos: 2





	We Become and Forget (But We Are Still The Same)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: there will be triggering subjects in this fanfiction and possibly jibes that could hurt certain people. Also disclaimer: any jokes on the gods behalf, I do not mean to offend anyone, I'm hellenic pagan and this is for fun, but if these jokes make you uncomfortable, best to leave.

They took a drag out of their cigarette. The bass in whatever club they had stumbled into pounded loudly in their ears, making their head hurt. They drummed their claws on the table, exhaling smoke. They rolled their eyes as another infuriating couple stumbled into the nightclub. _Great. More annoying humans that I have to put up with._

“Mortal life ain’t for you?” A familiar voice rang out. They looked up and squinted against an excruciatingly bright visage. The shiny, petty asshole slid into the seat next to them without even asking. How _rude._

“What do you want, Phoe?” They drawled, sitting back and giving him a look. “Last time I checked you were off daring the Primordials to smite you.”

“Don’t call me that. And yeah, and the sons of bitches are bad at it. ‘Ooh, I’m gonna banish you to Tartarus.’ Real original.” Phoenix scoffed, doing a bad impersonation of Chaos. “I’d make a better immortal than those assholes.” Phoenix preened.

They scoffed. “What, and let your unbelievably big head get any bigger? Hell no. You’re egotistical enough, Phi. You’d also probably like, set half the world on fire and we’d get in trouble, we’re not allowed to do that to humans.”

Phoenix squinted at them and threw his hands up. “Oh, excuse me for loving myself! And yeah, but why the fuck not, the humans have been setting themselves on fire _just fine!”_

“Yeah, but you still can’t do it! If I can’t commit genocide you can’t set the world on fire!”

Phoenix looked outraged and let out an indignant squawk. “Biphobia!”

“Idiot.”

“I know. Best idiot you know.”

“That’s rather generous.”

“I’m a rather generous person, if you haven’t noticed.”

They rolled their eyes. “Uh huh. You never answered my question.”

“I can’t say hello to an old friend?”

“We’re not friends. You’re not likable.”

“Oof, ouch, my fragile ego. Geez, Grumpy McGrumperson. Fine. I came here to... Check up on you.” Phoenix bit his lip. “I was worried, Fae.”

Fae blinked and immediately got suspicious. “Why? What’s happening?”

Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck. “For the past few years, everyone… everyone’s been disappearing. I know we don’t know why we know them, or how, and don’t even like them particularly, but they feel like family, Fae, and if you disappeared-“

Phoenix was cut off by a blinding light and a thundering crash, the wall of the bar blasted to smithereens, the echoing crash leaving Fae dizzy and disoriented. They grunted and tried to sit up, wiping blood from their brow, the blood getting in their eyes. They felt something cold and dark grip at them, choking their breath out of them before a blaze of light burned it away and the _thing_ dropped Fae.

Fae stared at Phoenix, standing there in all his blazing glory, his wings spread out as if to protect Fae. The thing surged forward, and it and Phoenix entered a brazen battle, slashing at each other. Phoenix tried to draw his bow and shoot whatever the hell had attacked them both, but dark coils of energy wrapped around it and snapped the bow in half. Fae felt frozen, staring at the scene in horror, unable to move.

Why couldn’t they _move?_

More showed up, circling Phoenix and for the most part ignoring them. They would feel relieved, normally, glad to be left alone and laughing at whatever poor sap’s expense, but this was Phoenix. He was doing this to protect them. They could see his movement’s grow sluggish and heavy, each slash slowing him and his own slashes barely doing anything. Fae wanted to jump up and help, encourage Phoenix, or at least fucking cry for him, but they couldn’t do anything.

They couldn’t _do_ anything.

Petrified, they watched as the one that had initially started the attack surged forward with it’s chittering mandibles and too many legs, _that’s too many legs, holy fucking Chaos why the fuck did anything make something with that many damn legs,_ squeezing Phoenix in a hold. He struggled but went limp after a short moment, head lolling in Fae’s direction, eyes going wide and trying to mouth words at Fae.

Fae didn’t understand them.

Fae screamed, crying, finally able to do something, surging forward to try and at least get Phoenix from those monsters so they’d have something to burn. Phoenix slumped, eyes going glossy, and Fae’s vision grew blurry from the tears. Phoenix murmured one last thing and burst into flames, flames licking at their skin but not harming them, throwing the monsters back from Fae briefly.

Only briefly.

They loomed over them, waiting for the golden flames to die down so they could kill them **_just like Phoenix._ **

Fae jolted out of their covers with a start, crying. “GET AWAY FROM ME!”

Fae’s chest heaved and the breath in their lungs rattled, weighing them down. They felt so _heavy._ Tethered to this world. They took deep breaths, trying to calm themself and think rationally. After what felt like forever, they finally felt well enough to get up and out of bed. _It was just a dream,_ they told themself. _That didn’t happen. Phoenix, the dumbass, is as safe as he can be._

They limped to their bathroom, entering and staring at themself. They felt dread growing exponentially, until it was overwhelming. They doubled over and gripped the basin of the sink, whispering. “No.” They whispered it as chant, until it was a wretched scream, ripped out of their vocal cords in agonizing pain. “NO!"

Their head was bruised badly and had blood smeared on it (how had they not noticed the pain? Had they really become that numb?) and the wounds they’d taken on from the dream were still there. ~~Oddly enough, there were no burn marks from the explosion. They pushed that to the back of their mind, though.~~

It had happened. It had been real. Phoenix was gone. Dead. Killed by those monsters. And they’d be coming for them next.

\--

Fae bustled around their shitty one-bedroom apartment, packing as much as they could into their bags. They had no idea when the monsters would strike next, but they knew they would come for them. They secured everything in place and told their landlady they were leaving for an indiscernible about of time, shouldering their backpack full of supplies and clothes, grabbing their messenger bag full of… other types of supplies, strapping their dagger to their thigh and grabbing a duffel bag.

They had no idea if they would be coming back, but if they weren’t, they wouldn’t exactly miss the place. The nights were bitter and cold, and the days were stiflingly hot and there were always those assholes upstairs wearing clogs or some shit.

They hesitated, though, and looked around one last time, feeling as if they were being watched. They tried to shrug the feeling off and bolted down the stairs, hurriedly exiting their apartment building and heading to the nearest park.

Fae, unsurprisingly, was a faerie. A lone faerie at that, they had never been a part of one of the courts or had even been to the Faerie World. They didn’t even think they’d seen another of their kind, but they didn’t need them. No, they had trained on their own, sharpened their powers and skills as far as they could on their own.

Right about now, that was coming in handy. Fae looked around before entering a ring of mushrooms in the park. It was an entrance to the Faerie World, and Fae had scoped it out thoroughly. It was an abandoned passage in their world, and it led to another entrance.

Fae wasn’t sure where it’d pop them out, but when your only concern is getting as far away from your current place as possible, that isn’t really a concern.

Fae inhaled and exhaled slowly, before starting to speak in a language that they just knew. Their body contorted, and shrunk, and they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr main](https://solar--serenity.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my art, aesthetic, and writing blog on Tumblr](https://scorchingsunshine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
